


That Time Of The Month

by SpiceTeaAndSugar



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiceTeaAndSugar/pseuds/SpiceTeaAndSugar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suffering from period cramps is awful. Thank god you had someone to look after you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time Of The Month

**Author's Note:**

> My poor friend is in pain because of her period so here goes an attempt to cheer her up!

You were curled up into your blanket while groaning in pain. You had gotten your period that morning and by now you were barely able to move. You put a hot water bag on your abdomen to soothe the pain. You had even taken painkillers yet the pain didn’t seem to go away.

The door opened and you lifted your head slightly. You girlfriend, Wendy, stepped into the room with a steaming mug. Tea, you guessed.

“Hey, how are you doing?” she asked caringly. You groaned once more. “Terrible.” you said as you sat up to take the mug from her hands. Wendy flopped onto your bed almost causing the hot tea to spill. You made a noise of displeasure. “Sorry!” she apologized quickly.

You sipped your tea carefully while Wendy stroked your back. “I brought you chocolate too.” she noted and pulled out two chocolate bars. You made a delighted sigh and told her to put it on your bed stand for the moment.

You finished your tea quickly and tried to ignore the throbbing pain in your lower stomach. After putting the mug on your bed stand as well you stretched your arms out for Wendy. “Cuddle!” you demanded and she laughed. “Okay, scooch over!”

You moved to the side and Wendy lay down beside you. Lying down too you put your arms around her and pressed your face into her neck. “Love you…” you told her while snuggling closer. She kissed your forehead and you felt her hands on your back. “Love you too.”

 

The second day you felt better already. Still not good but better than the day before. You had finished the first and a half of the second bar of chocolate and were able to get out of bed by evening. Stumbling slightly you pushed open your door and went down the stairs. Wendy had already gotten back from her shift in the Mystery Shack and was currently standing in the kitchen cooking dinner.

“Hey, sweetie.” you greeted her and hugged her from behind as you pressed a kiss to her shoulder. She paused in her doing and turned around to hug you as well and kiss your lips lovingly. “Hello, cookie crumb!” she replied causing you to giggle at the silly nickname. “How are you feeling?” Wendy asked as she turned back to the stove. “Better. But not very good. It still hurts…” you complained and tightened your arms around her waist.

“Mhm. That’s not nice! Anything you want? Like more chocolate or ice cream?” she asked.

“Still got some chocolate upstairs. Ice cream after dinner would be nice, though.” you responded looking at the stove. She was cooking (fav/food) and you looked forward to the meal.

Ten minutes later the two of you sat at the table, you with a hot water bag on your stomach again, and Wendy put the food on two plates. You thanked her and she told you to enjoy your meal.

While eating she told you about her day at work. The twins had been playing pranks on Mr. Pines who wasn’t too happy about that.

When both of you had finished Wendy told you to go lie on the sofa and watch TV while she washed the dishes. You wanted to protest but were shoved out of the kitchen. So you gave in and lay down on the sofa.

There was a documentary about kangaroos on TV and you watched the animals jump around on the screen.

Finally Wendy was done and you sat up a little so that she could sit next to you. She gave you a kiss to the cheek and passed a whole bucket of ice cream to you before she put her arm around your shoulder. You leaned against her and started to eat the ice cream. “You are warm. It’s nice.” you stated and she buried her face in your hair. “You are cute. That’s also nice.” she answered and your face grew red.

You and she watched the documentary until it was over. Then you switched off the TV and finished your ice cream followed by another cuddle session with Wendy.

Period cramps were a pain. Literally. Having a loving girlfriend take care of you however, made it more endurable.


End file.
